


Buzz

by CatsShadow



Series: Girls Interrupted [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Juliantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsShadow/pseuds/CatsShadow
Summary: Companion / fan pieces inspired by Xychedelics wonderful, maddening, delightful story -To the Ends of the Earthhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/17577593-----------------------Onomotopoeia is deliciously evil.Prove me wrong.





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xychedelics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xychedelics/gifts).



> I highly recommend reading Xychedelics piece for context. 
> 
> To the Ends of the Earth  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577593
> 
> \-----------------------  
> Inspired by unmoderated banter.

On the 99th time that the perfect moment finally arrives for the soulmates to kiss, Juls and Val are forehead to forehead having paused in their easy flowing conversation. They are trapped in each other's gaze; time suspending the moment around them. As their eyes flick to each others lips both magnetically lean in to the other as their eyes fall closed...

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ.... Val's phone goes off in her back pocket nearly making her jump out of her skin and startling both of themaway from the other.

Valentina sees red as she sees Luchos name across her screen and after taking a breath calmly walks across the room and drops the phone in a pitcher of sangria.

Juls, wide eyed whispers "queeeeeeee?"

Val looks at her apologetically and returning to her side asks if she'd like to take a quick trip to Antarctica where she is almost certain they could have a full moment together...

Juls, not typically keen on such extravagance, strongly considers it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a museum, but still archived. 😉


End file.
